


Having A Good Time

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cockslut Dean, Come play, Dirty Talk, Facial, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Party, Spit Roasting, cockcage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were five of them invited to the party. Five Omegas to a party full of Alphas and Dean hadn’t been inside for ten minutes before he could feel slick between his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having A Good Time

There were five of them invited to the party. Five Omegas to a party full of Alphas and Dean hadn’t been inside for ten minutes before he could feel slick between his cheeks. His cock was pressed against his pants, half hard already, at the scent of Alpha arousal and musk. Excitement buzzed in his veins as he glanced around to see one of the other Omegas being tugged down onto an Alpha cock and fucked in front of everyone.

Dean watched bright blue eyes hood in pleasure and a plump mouth drop open on a loud moan. Several Alphas moved closer as the moans and whimpers only got louder.

He paused, watching the scene, before a hand clamped down on his arm and he found himself being tugged through the hot bodies until he ended up in a low-lit room. They moved across the floor, past a bed, before another door opened only to shut behind him. Hands touched him, several sets, as his clothes were tugged off and dropped to the floor.

Moving slightly had him brushing against clothes and he idly figured he must be in the closet of one of the bedrooms.

He didn't have much time to think before a mouth fastened on his neck and another body pressed up behind him. It didn’t take long before he realized the bodies in the pitch black closet were just as naked as he now was.

“Fuck. Can you _smell_ him?” one of the voices practically purred the words as a hand curled around Dean’s balls to tease them.

“Might be easier to fuck him on the floor.”

“I want to fuck his mouth.” Came the voice of the one in front of Dean, “It has been awhile since I’ve knotted an Omega’s mouth... had their lips stretched around me.”

Dean moaned as he felt them dragging him towards the floor until a voice stopped them, “Might be easier to fuck his mouth when we get out of here.” The two Alphas touching him stopped.

“Or we could bend him over while he’s standing and fuck him like that.”

“You want to stay standing through a knot? Easier fucking him together on the floor.”

Dean felt them finally decide to pull him to the floor, pushing him into a good position from what they could feel, until a hand was touching his face. “Open up Omega. I’m going to fuck that mouth of yours while he gets your ass ready for a knot.”

Without a word Dean opened his mouth, eager for a cock, as fingers knotted in his hair and the solid weight of an Alpha cock filled his mouth.

“No teeth.” It was growled out as the Alpha started pulling Dean’s head forward while he snapped his hips to start fucking Dean’s mouth. There were a few instances until Dean could kill most of his gag reflex, breathing through his nose and careful with his teeth. “No noise.”

He could feel the Alpha behind him pressing against his hole until a thick finger was working inside, pumping in and out, to start opening him up. A moan had his throat vibrating around the cock in his mouth and earned him fingers tightening.

“His mouth. Oh fuck I want to see what he looks like.” The voice was rough with arousal and Dean mentally preened even as he was jerked forward into the fat cock in his mouth.

He had two fingers thrusting into him, stretching him, until a third pressed in but it was only a few pumps before they were gone with a curse. “He’s so fucking wet.” The blunt pressure of a cock against his hole had Dean shoving his ass back to take the tip inside, “What an eager little cockslut. Fucking back onto my huge dick. You want to be caught between two knots, don’t you? Love being fucked full.”

The Alpha at his ass slammed inside him and Dean whimpered around the cock in his mouth. “Fucking Hell.” They started pulling him between them as best they could on the floor until the Alpha in front of him cursed.

“Stop moving for a second.” He growled and Dean could feel the growing knot against his mouth.

A low snarl sounded from the Alpha at Dean’s ass, “Knot his mouth after we’ve all had a turn.” The one in front of Dean paused and resumed thrusting inside Dean’s mouth until his knot swelled up. Dean moaned at a feeling of pleasure when the cock inside him brushed his prostate. The sound earned him a smack to the ass, “Silent Omega.” The words only had him aching.

Instead of it catching behind Dean’s teeth like he had thought it pressed against his lips as hot semen started shooting into Dean’s mouth. He kept his throat relaxed, swallowing the load, as the Alpha behind him picked up his speed.

The growing knot caught on his hole, tugging, until the Alpha ground against him before it finally popped inside. The knot swelled up, pressing against Dean’s insides and stretching him wide, as he whimpered around the cock in his mouth. But instead of the next load going in Dean’s mouth the Alpha pulled back to come all over Dean’s face with a satisfied sound.

Dean whined, opening his mouth to catch some of it on his tongue, as warmth flooded his ass and another set of hands started touching him. “The sounds of you two. I can’t wait to fuck that hole.” A hand reached down to grab Dean’s cock and it had Dean gasping as his legs shook. “I love these parties.”

The Alpha inside Dean’s hole ground against him, thrusting in short jabs, as he continued to shoot his seed inside Dean while the one in front of Dean resumed emptying his load down Dean’s throat.

They finished with satisfied sounds as Dean collapsed on the floor of the closet with a soft sound. He could feel the semen on his face, some on his chest and back, drying as the Alphas shuffled around until the third one was at his ass.

“You going to take my knot Omega?” the Alpha squeezed Dean’s ass, spreading his cheeks wide as he breathed in the scent, before moving his legs on either side. He guided his cock inside Dean’s puffy hole, sinking right in the mess trying to leak out, before leaning forward to start thrusting away.

The new Alpha rocked up against Dean’s ass, a wet sound filled the dark room along with moans and pants, as the other two Alphas continued to talk about what a good fuck the Omega in the room with them was.

“Oh oh th-“ Dean whined and clenched as he felt the cock moving in his ass brushing his prostate. It spent pleasure through him as it build in his body. Dean’s cock ached and his body was warm with pleasure as the Alpha on top of him continued to greedily fuck into him.

“Take my cock. Take like a good Omega slut.” His voice was rough but Dean was focused on his own pleasure. He wanted to reach under himself and jerk his cock until he came but the position wouldn’t allow it.

Instead he would be reliant on getting off on the cock and knot of the Alpha in him. “Fuck him hard.” One of the others spoke. The movement picked up, wild and rough, until Dean felt the knot swelling and catching inside him.

He came with a harsh cry at the feeling of being full as hot seed spilled into him. The Alpha continued to grind against his ass, groaning with pleasure when Dean clamped down on his knot. “Nothing like fucking an Omega.” One of them spoke as he tugged on Dean’s hair and earned a whine. “They’re so fucking responsive. All wet inside and sweet smelling.”

“He feels good caught on my knot.” The one inside Dean rumbled out and Dean sighed as a hand clamped down around the back of his neck. He went completely pliant at the touch and simply enjoyed the feeling of the knot inside him brushing his prostate.

When the knot in his ass went down he was hauled up and dragged out of the closet into a bedroom as two of the Alphas grabbed their things before leaving back out into the party while one of them stayed.

“Fuck. Aren’t you gorgeous?” The Alpha was dragging him towards the bed, pressing him down so he was at the edge of the mattress. “Now open up those cocksucking lips. I’m going to knot that mouth of yours proper before you find yourself caught on another Alpha’s knot.”

Dean stared up at the tall Alpha before him and opened his mouth. He shifted his legs to brace himself as the man before him started to fuck down his throat once more with the same greedy pace he had used in the closet.

“Look at that ass.” A voice came from the doorway but Dean focused on the Alpha fucking his mouth instead of the one he could feel climbing onto the bed behind him.

He rode the high of being fucked full, shoved into position and used like an Omega bitch by two unknown Alphas. Underneath him the mattress groaned as the Alphas pounded into him, vicious and hard, while fingers held onto him.

It was hard and fast with the sounds of the party a distant thing in the background as another knot caught inside him. He focused on swallowing load after load shooting down his throat, on the ache of having his jaw stretched, while the Alpha behind him shoved his knot inside.

Everything in Dean was buzzing with pleasure and desperation as the Alphas' knots pumped their loads into him in thick, hot stripes. Occasionally the Alpha behind him rutted up against his ass, knot moving against his prostate, as he chased pleasure and release.

Dean pulled in several breaths when the one in his mouth slipped from between his lips as he waited out the second knot.

He almost whimpered when the cock in his ass finally slipped free and his ass, full of several rounds of come, clenched around nothing. “Doesn’t seem fair to keep one of the Omegas in a back room where the others can’t enjoy the sight of him knotted, does it?” the Alpha still standing in front of him, the same one that had been fucking his throat and had knotted his mouth, spoke as he stepped forward. “Come on, _Omega_.”

Fingers gripped his body and Dean found himself hauled up before being guided back into the main room. He could hear moans, various slurs and filthy words, as well as the sound of violent fucking.

There was an Omega on the floor who had an Alpha rutting against his ass and another Omega being laid out over some kind of sturdy looking table.

It was the same Omega he'd seen from when he'd first walked into the party earlier.

He blinked as the dark haired Omega was quickly swarmed on by several Alphas who were fighting over his mouth while the original Alpha kneaded the swell of the Omega’s ass. “That one is a good fuck too.” The Alpha leading him into the room had paused to watch the other Omega.

“Fuck that bitch.” A voice called out. Those Alphas not engaged with an Omega watched as the Alpha at the Omega’s ass greedily fucked inside. It had a moan escaping as his fingers gripped tanned hips and Dean watched as an almost violent rhythm picked up.

It was more than obvious his fellow Omega was enjoying it from the gasps and moans, high and needy as they were, escaped into the room. “Oh oh oh oh. Oh yes. Oh yes yes yes yes please Alpha please!” Dean watched fingers scrambling for the edge of the table as an Alpha finally got into position at the Omega’s mouth.

“Castiel always looks so pretty fucked at both ends.” A voice came from the left of Dean but he was too busy staring at the sight before him to pay much attention to the Alphas staring at him in interest. "He's always available for a good fuck. Doesn't matter which end."

“So does this one.” Fingers tugged him and Dean stumbled as he was dragged towards a couch. Seconds later found him shoved over the arm so his ass was in the air and he had a near perfect view of _Castiel_ getting spit roasted by two Alphas. One of the other Alphas who had failed to find a free hole on the Omega was currently jerking himself off right next to them.

Dean shifted his body and spread his legs as a new Alpha pressed the head of his cock against Dean’s sloppy hole.

“I saw you come in earlier and I’ve thought about nothing but getting a chance inside your slutty ass.” Moaning and a curse had Dean’s eyes fixated on Castiel as the other Omega’s ass was knotted.

The fingers dug into his body flexed and gripped tighter before a cock was burying itself inside him. Dean’s mouth dropped open and he shoved his face into the couch cushion. “Come on Alex, fuck that little knotslut.”

Dean tried shoving himself back into the Alpha as the guy started up a quick rhythm. Each time the cock working inside him brushed his prostate he shuddered and didn’t bother holding back a whimper of need. He  _loved_ the tightening in his gut and the feeling of a thick cock pumping in and out of his ass.

“I'm going to come on that pretty little whore’s face.” Those words had Dean looking up once more only this time it was to see an Alpha standing next to the couch, cock in hand. He briefly glanced over to see that the other Omega had been successfully knotted at both ends and that a third Alpha was currently gripping his knot as he came all over Castiel’s exposed body.

“Make sure you cover the little slut in come.” The Alpha pounding his ass growled out. Dean braced his hands and started actively trying to push himself back into each forward thrust. “Fuck…love this ass.”

Dean moaned as the Alpha’s knot started to catch on his rim and the thrusts turned into rough rutting. He shuddered in pleasure as the Alpha’s knot swelled and pressed against his insides, splitting him open, while a hand gripped the back of his neck and warmth flooded his ass.

“Such a good little bitch.” The Alpha’s voice was rough with arousal as he ground himself against Dean’s ass. “Taking cock after cock and knot after knot like you were made for.” The knot inside him dragged against his prostate and Dean whined in his throat as pleasure threatened to overwhelm him.

The Alpha in front of him suddenly groaned and Dean felt thick, warm come shooting onto him. It hit his face with some managing to get into his mouth and some in his hair but the Alpha wasn’t done and aimed for Dean’s back.

It was in between the Alpha’s orgasms that Dean had his mouth wrapped around the end of the Alpha’s cock and swallowing the load shooting down his throat. He didn’t stare at the Alpha in front of him and instead glanced over at the closest Omega, Castiel, to see the Alpha in the other Omega’s ass grinding against him while growling.

“Do you like watching a fellow bitch getting knotted?” it was the Alpha whose cock he currently had in his mouth, “Want to be knotted a both ends as well?”

“We can easily fix that when he’s free again.” Dean ignored the source of the voice and instead kept his attention on the other Omega who was shaking on the table. “Maybe he wants his pretty cock caged like the other Omega?”

Dean glanced down to see if he could see the evidence of Castiel’s cockcage but a hand gripping his hair diverted his attention back to the task at hand. Swallowing down warm come and trying not to choke on it. He could feel some of it escaping out of the sides of his mouth to add to the mess already on his face.

“We should find something sturdy enough and have them fucked side by side. Line all those pretty little Omegas up and knot them together.”

There were several sounds of agreement but Dean pushed it aside and enjoyed the way the knot caught in his ass continued to brush against his prostate each time the Alpha inside him ground against him.


End file.
